


So incredibly, incredibly lovely

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Consent is actually kinda hot tho, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy ending bc i dont have that much self control, Gay Panic, Haha you got tricked, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Making Out, Misaki fucking SCREAMS, Pre-Relationship, Rated T bc misaki does a heccin swear, Teasing, There are other reasons too but, This is just a kodoazu appreciation post disguised as a fic, i was really tired when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22949560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misaki had never truly appreciated just how beautiful Kaoru's voice was until she said her name in such a soft and gentle way.And then the gay panic truly set in.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	So incredibly, incredibly lovely

**Author's Note:**

> How the hell do smut writers do it I could barely write this without combusting  
> Also you know how some fic writers will project their feelings for a character onto the character they ship them with? That's me here except it goes both ways bc I'm gay as hell for both of them

Now, you may be wondering, "How did Misaki end up pinned against a wall by her _incredibly attractive_ bandmate, red as a tomato, and dying of being gay?"

Misaki doesn't quite know either.

She was just casually hanging out behind a building with Kaoru, who, as expected, was saying stupid things and somehow directing them at Misaki and maybe flirting (but Misaki was never quite sure??).

One conversation topic lead to the next, SOMEHOW romance came up???, and then there was some more direct(ish, Kaoru was still trying to be subtle) flirting, and that lead to where we are now.

"Kaoru-san, what are you...?" Misaki was actually calm at first, the switch from casual, maybe a bit flirtatious, conversation to direct contact was quite jarring and she didn't process it well.

"Misaki... Can I kiss you?" And in that very moment, everything started catching up to Misaki.

She had never truly appreciated just how gorgeous Kaoru's voice was until she said her name in such a soft and gentle (yet annoyingly flirty) way.

And that's when the gay panic set in.

_Wait a minute what the-? How did I not panic before-? What is going on? Is this real?? Wow her hands are really soft- OH GOD SHE'S HOLDING MY HAND. WHAT THE HELL??? I DON'T?? Her eyes are gorgeous.. Am I staring-? Wait that's a dumb question she's been staring at me for the past minute. I should just answer the question...... or I'd love to if I could actually SAY ANYTHING!!_ Misaki's voice got caught in her throat, and she could literally feel the heat radiating from her own cheeks. When she could finally say a word, she could barely stutter out a sentence.

"S-sorry, c-could you excuse me for a...a second?" She quickly ducked around the wall, covering her face, and screamed. She screamed as much as she needed to to try and slow her heartbeat. It didn't work, but it helped Misaki feel a bit better. She was kind of afraid to go back around, but she had to. _Come on, how long have you been crushing on her?? You can do it. Just act cool. Difficult, but maybe possible? Ah, who am I kidding, I'm never gonna be cool._

Misaki rounded the corner again, and saw Kaoru clearly trying not to laugh at her antics. "Shut up, if you suddenly got pinned against a wall by a cute girl, you'd probably scream too!" She yelled, crossing her arms.

"Haha, I said nothing." Kaoru quietly chuckled to herself, and then faced Misaki. "Anyway, where were we? Oh, of course." She pinned Misaki to the wall once again, and being prepared for it didn't stop Misaki's heart from practically trying to escape her ribs. However, it did allow Misaki to quickly react, and she (almost instinctively which was very weird because she had never been in any sort of romantic situation before) wrapped her arms around Kaoru's neck. "So, for the second time, may I kiss you?"

"Kaoru-san," Misaki sighed heavily. "I literally called you cute less than a minute ago and I'm hugging your neck, what do you think my response is gonna be?"

"Yes?" Kaoru's smug expression made Misaki want to punch her... in the face... with her own face... _Wow. I'm really fucking gay._

"Yay, you're not that stupid after all."

And then, Misaki was sure she had perished. Her heart probably skipped quite a few beats, her face was burning, because HOW, IN ALL OF THE RELIGIONS OF THE WORLD, WAS SHE KISSING SETA KAORU???

It was actually pretty nice though. Just really, really overwhelming at first. A pleasant warmth had spread throughout her entire body, and she was trying her hardest to not start grinning like a total dork. _I'm actually kissing her???? I don't?? What good deed did I do to deserve this, because I don't remember being informed of it._

After what felt like an eternity, they finally pulled away, and Misaki covered her face again. She was smiling really widely and blushing really hard, and she was just... Happy.

"Ahahahaha, you're adorable." Kaoru was also blushing and smiling, although clearly less flustered than Misaki was. She leaned in once again, and Misaki happily kissed her back.

This kiss was longer than the first, and Kaoru ended up running her fingers through Misaki's hair, occasionally twirling it and then smoothing it out again. _Oh, god damn it... She totally knows what she's doing._ It wasn't even particularly romantic or sweet or physical or anything like that, but for some reason it made Misaki's heart try to fly around. And fail. And die.

A small break for air, another kiss. This time, though, it got a bit more intense. And by a bit, I mean quite a bit.

Kaoru kept playing with Misaki's hair, and somehow, by some miracle of life, tongue definitely got involved. _Oh.. OH. OH NO. My heart is officially unable to handle this I am retiring from living for the next several minutes AAAAA._ Misaki (after quite a few seconds of another round of gay panic) then proceeded to undo Kaoru's ponytail. She started gently fiddling with the taller girl's hair, and Kaoru apparently found this very endearing, because she then decided to wrap one of her arms around Misaki, pulling her even closer.

Misaki could only find herself wanting more. I mean, it isn't every day that you're just casually hanging out with your crush and then all of a sudden you're making out. The occasional feeling of Kaoru's tongue gently brushing against her lips made her face somehow go even redder, and her heartbeat quickened. The fuzzy feeling spreading through her chest turned into a burning sensation, her breaths getting more and more desperate. It was really hard to focus on anything besides the feeling of Kaoru's soft hair between her fingers, and the sensation of her tongue left Misaki breathless (both literally and figuratively).

When they stopped to breathe again, Misaki couldn't help but melt into the sound of Kaoru's voice, softly saying affectionate things. She laid her head on Kaoru's shoulder, closing her eyes and smiling. This was calming.

"Haha, are you tired?"

"No, but I might just fall asleep." Misaki laughed along.

"It's fine with me."

* * *

Misaki genuinely hadn't meant to fall asleep, but she woke up on the nearby park bench, her head resting on Kaoru's lap. She wasn't quite sure if Kaoru was asleep, her eyes were closed and she was leaning on her arm which was on the back of the bench, but she seemed conscious... Kind of.

"Kaoru-san? Y'awake?" Misaki shifted so that she was laying on the taller girl's chest.

"Just barely..." Kaoru laughed sleepily, wrapping her arms around Misaki's waist.

"Oi, I just woke up. You can't fall asleep, too." Misaki flicked Kaoru's cheek, startling her.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." Kaoru nuzzled further into the top of Misaki's head.

"Your voice is gorgeous, you know that?"

"Really? Well..." Kaoru moved the both of them so that her left arm was still around Misaki's waist, but her right hand gently rested on Misaki's knee. She leaned down really closely to Misaki's ear, and her right hand just barely moved up Misaki's leg. "I think your voice is quite lovely too, Misaki. You can be _really_ adorable when you let emotions into it. Fufu... It drives me wild."

Misaki felt a pang of butterflies in her stomach, and her breath hitched in her throat. Her face was turning a deep shade of reddish pink, and it really didn't help that Kaoru's hand was resting just below the end of her skirt. The feelings made her heart pound, and it obstructed her breathing a bit.

"K-Kaoru-san..." Misaki couldn't think clearly. All of the sensations made her mind foggy. "You really know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Of course. It makes it all the more romantic doesn't it?"

"Ah, th-this isn't exactly what I'd call..." Misaki's breathing became shaky once Kaoru started rubbing small circles on her inner thigh, although not moving any higher. "D-damn it..." She started shivering, and Kaoru laughed.

"Haha, cute..." Her other arm pulled Misaki closer to her.

"Sh-shut up." Kaoru's breath on Misaki's ear made her go even more red, but that also could've been because Kaoru had moved her hand up just slightly.

"Seeing you like this, flustered, blushing... It's almost too adorable to handle." Kaoru smirked.

They stayed like that for quite a while, quietly whispering flirtatious things to each other, until eventually both of them fell asleep.

Tangled in each other's arms, snuggling closer occasionally. If they were awake they both would've found it extremely comfortable and warm. But, even in sleep, Misaki still blushed at the feeling of being held.


End file.
